Planeta de queso y estambre
by mausckat
Summary: hi... la explicación ya viene en el texto... y no es de Danny phantom, lo puse por que no podía subirlo sin escoger una categoría u.u


**Planeta de queso y estambre**

 _Hola, soy fanática de los gatos, en realidad quiero llegar a hacer una animación, pero para ello me falta las herramientas y estudios que me puedan ayudar a hacerlas antes de comenzar en YouTube, pues esta última herramienta es con la que quisiera comenzar, pero para ello quiero tener una historia fija de lo que me gustaría hacer, esta historia es simple, primero no tengo un personaje protagonista, ya que para esto todos mis personajes son mis protagonistas, la razón es que en este mundo no hay un solo protagonista, todos los seres vivos y no vivos pero físicos, somos un conjunto que hace a la tierra, así como los planetas y estrellas al universo._

 _Aun no soy buena para redactar y tal vez pueda haber un poco de incoherencia, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo para un público que exactamente no podría complacer al 100%, pero hare el intento, porque de aquí podría aprender muchas cosas, tal vez y mi historia la pueda mejorar en un futuro, y hasta tal vez podría poner unos clímax intensos, no se… tal vez -_-_

 _Para resumir un poco, en esta historia vamos a criticar un poco a la sociedad, como a las guerras, que simplemente son algo ridículo y una total pérdida de tiempo. Aquí conoceremos a un peculiar personaje de mi autoría, lo nombre, o más bien quise decir la nombre… Mausckat, ¿Por qué? Bueno eso lo veremos en un principio, todos los personajes que veremos aquí son creados por mí y mi imaginación estúpidamente algo creativa, observaremos de cerca el comportamiento de una adolecente de 14 años con temperamento de un viejo abuelo desquiciado y otros personajes así por el estilo. Prácticamente en algunos nos centraremos de una manera a veces cómica, otras veces serias en temas como bullying, abortos, drogas, fracaso etc._

 _Si están decididos a ayudarme con ideas seria genial =D. Por lo pronto no hare historias que tengan que ver con algunas caricaturas, animes, películas o series, pero tal vez en un futuro lo hare, de eso estoy completamente segura, como mi caricatura favorita Danny phantom o algunas otras que me recomienden X3_

 _Bueno me voy los dejo con mi intro bay:v_

En una habitación, con luz tenue, decorada con dibujos pintados en la pared, estantes llenos de reconocimientos y premios, algunas fotografías familiares en las cuales se hallaban cuatro integrantes, un closet pequeño, una patineta sucia hallada en una esquina. Ahí yacía una chica totalmente dormida, babeando la almohada, con el cabello alborotado y las lagañas podían observarse desde unos cuantos metros, a un lado se encontraba una mesa, había un pan de dulce con tres mordidas, un celular elyei(L J… siglas en ingles ) y un despertador, a los pocos segundos había marcado las 9:00 am y sonó con un sonido proveniente de la introducción de la canción "Where are my keys? – Deadmau5" en ese momento salió una mano estirándose lentamente y apago la alarma… la chica destapo su cara de las sabanas con las que se había cubierto mientras explicábamos lo de la mesa, se sentó, miro a su alrededor, escucho las risas de los niños, se acercó a la ventana, abrió los ojos cuando estaba dispuesta a abrir la cortina, observo detenidamente a los niños, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar la ventana- huyen despavoridos gritando- el miedo hacia ella era obvio… solo pronuncio unas palabras – como odio este mundo – mientras fruncía el ceño.

-y (menos yee)! – se escucha de la voz de una adolecente casi adulta

¿qué demonios quieres Ida( aida)? – responde la chica somnolienta

No me contestes así mal criada, pinché aborto, apúrate que ya no estamos en vacaciones –se escucha enojada la hermana.

A quien debieron abortar es a ti fracasada de mierda- responde la chica de cabello alborotado

En ese momento se escucha a la madre decir- ¿Por qué no podemos empezar una mañana normal?, son una vergüenza en toda la comunidad- dijo enojada la madre

Ya van a comenzar- dijo el padre sin mucha sorpresa

Y asi es como se empieza un gran dia de clases, con un cereal con leche, un uniforme que tiene polvo, y una hermana enojada. Bueno asi era comúnmente en esta familia disfuncional.

 _¿Qué les pareció el intro? ¿Buena? ¿Mala_ _? ¿Me podrían decir si sigo la historia? Bueno ustedes me dirán, si es que hay alguien que lea esto. Lindo día les desea dross :v_

 _Ya sé que fue corto, pero prometo traer uno largo para la siguiente, trabajare en ello, solo quería darles un adelanto._

Contacto

Fb- statemix?ref=bookmarks

Tw- /MausCkat

:v


End file.
